1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to as lot machine and a control method of a game.
2. Discussion of the Background
Examples of a conventional slot machine are disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,459, U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,697, US 2003/0069073-A1, EP 1192975-A, U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,483, U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,730, U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,088, U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,981, U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,896, U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,016, U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,820, U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,482, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,731, U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,957, U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,048, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,402, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,013, U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,709, EP0631798-A, DE4137010-A1, GB 2326830-A, DE 3712841-A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,638, U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,980, U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,909, U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,303, U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,409, U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,533, U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,817, U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,704, U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,707, U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,728, EP 1302914-A, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,459, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,700, WO 03/083795-A, DE 3242890-A1, EP 0840264-A, DE 10049444-A1, WO 04/095383-A, EP 1544811-A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,963, EP 1477947-A, and EP 1351180-A. FIG. 12 is another view showing exemplary images displayed to the slot machine shown in FIG. 1. In a facility where a slot machine or the like is installed, a variety of game media such as coins or cash are inserted into the slot machine to play a game. Each slot machine is configured to according to a winning state (game result) occurring along with development of games.
Among those conventional gaming machines, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,048 for example, there has been a slot machine in which a profit is returned to the player when loss of the game media reaches a predetermined amount.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a slot machine and a game control method with a new entertainment property, which have a function of returning profits and are capable of preventing players from having an uncomfortable feeling or mistrust and from losing interest in games, thereby offering new entertainments.
The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,459, U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,697, US 2003/0069073-A1, EP 1192975-A, U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,483, U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,730, U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,088, U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,981, U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,896, U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,016, U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,820, U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,482, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,731, U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,957, U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,048, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,402, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,013, U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,709, EP 0631798-A, DE 4137010-A1, GB 2326830-A, DE 3712841-A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,638, U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,980, U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,909, U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,303, U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,409, U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,533, U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,817, U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,704, U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,707, U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,728, EP 1302914-A, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,459, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,700, WO03/083795-A, DE3242890-A1, EP0840264-A, DE 10049444-A1, WO 04/095383-A, EP 1544811-A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,963, EP 1477947-A, and EP 1351180-A are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.